Optical materials include phosphors and scintillators, which can emit light pulses in response to impinging radiation, such as X-rays, gamma rays, and neutrons. Inorganic scintillators are widely used in radiation detectors that have a wide range of applications in medical imaging, particle physics, geological exploration, homeland security, and other related areas due to their high density and high atomic number compared to gas detectors and organic scintillators. These various applications use scintillators that have suitable luminescent properties when used in different areas. Considerations in selecting scintillator and other optical materials typically include, but are not limited to, luminosity, decay time, and emission wavelength.
As an example, X-ray based computed tomography (CT) ideally uses scintillators that have a fast response time. On the other hand, the growing deployment of nuclear detection systems for the detection of illicit trafficking of nuclear materials ideally uses materials with good radioisotope identification ability. The ever-changing detection technology triggers an increased demand for scintillators with enhanced energy resolution and light yield performance. See Knoll, Radiation Detection and Measurements, Wiley, 2010; and Nikl and Yoshikawa, Adv. Opt. Mater., 3, 464 (2015).
Accordingly, while a variety of optical materials have been made, there is a continuing need for additional optical materials, such as additional scintillator or phosphor materials, e.g., to meet one or more particular needs of different applications.